Merry Christmas, Devin and Emma!
by AnnaBolt45
Summary: These are two little one-shots starring my friends Devin and Emma. It's their Christmas presents from me. Merry Christmas, guys.
1. Devin and Dave

**A/N: I let my friends read some of my fanfictions that haven't been published yet, and they REALLY liked it, so I felt that a good Christmas present for them would be to write fanfictions starring them. So, here we go. Our first story is for my lovely pal Devin. Merry Christmas Devy!**

"Alrighty, so... do you honestly think that people will show up for this thing?" Devin Thrasher asked, leaning against the door frame. She watched her friend, Dave Days, put his guitar into its case. They were supposed to be heading out to a group caroling thing on the boardwalk, and Devin really had no idea if anyone was gonna go.

"Yeah," Dave said, standing. "I mean, other people were showing interests on facebook, right? And the boardwalk is full of people, so even if we're the only ones there, other people might join us."

"Well, I'm at least glad you're here," she said, smiling. "Caroling is about twice as good when there's music to go with it."

He smiled back. "You're very welcome." He walked over to her. "I'm honored to play and sing with you. Actually, I've been working on a new song for us to do."

Devin cocked an eyebrow, folding her scarf around her neck. "Would I know it well enough to sing it?"

He laughed. "I should hope so. Hold on, I'll play it for you."

He gripped her hand and pulled her to a chair to hear the song. _That's weird_, Devin thought. _He's never tried to hold my hand before..._

Dave pulled his guitar back out and sat in the chair opposite Devin. He smiled as he played the first few chords, then he began to sing a slightly familiar song.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Chritmas tree."_

Devin gulped. She knew this song. She also knew the next few lyrics. Dave looked into her eyes deeply as he continued the next part of the intro, slowly placing his guitar to the side as he got on his knees and hobbled towards her.

_"I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know._

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas is you."_

Suddenly, Dave started to lean in to kiss Devin. She panicked. She was in a tight predicament right now with no evident way out of it. She didn't want to kiss him. No way.

But she didn't see another choice.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried to keep her mind on everything but the inevitable kiss that was coming her way.

"Hey!" came a very familiar voice from the doorway.

Devin turned, her eyes popping open, and she sighed in relief when she saw her boyfriend, Michael Thayer, standing like Superman in front of them. Dave's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me," Michael said, taking a few steps towards Dave. "But were you trying to kiss my girlfriend?"

Dave looked dumbstruck. Devin slid off of the chair and went over to Michael, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He in turn wrapped an arm about her shoulders.

"I said," Michael spat, his words coming out like venom, "were you trying to kiss _my girlfriend_?"

Dave shook his head immediately, his terror-filled eyes never wavering from Michael's. Even Devin was a bit scared of her boyfriend right now.

"That's what I thought you said." Michael kissed the top of Devin's head. "Hey there, you. Wanna go get some hot chocolate?"

Devin smiled. "That sounds great," she said. She turned back to Dave. "Sorry, Dave. Looks like you're caroling alone."

And with that, Devin and Michael turned and left hand-in-hand, leaving the saddened Dave on his own.

**A/N: Well, there it is. Merry Christmas, Devin. Love you! :)**


	2. EmmaLee and Christofer

**A/N:** **This one's for Emma. Merry Christmas, Emmy!**

Emma Wilbanks stretched her arms high above her head on Christmas morning, looking out of the wimdow at the sun in sky. It was unseasonably warm for a winter day in Maryland, and there were already children playing with their new Christmas toys outside.

She climbed slowly out of bed, manuvering herself over random junk littering her floor. She made her way very slowly down the stairs, tip-toeing softly. She expected that the people in the house would still be asleep, but no. Nobody was home but her.

She saw the Christmas tree, and hurried towards it, expecting to see a pile of presents waiting for her.

But when she got there, she saw much more than that.

There's were presents for her, to be sure, at least seven or eight of them. However, there was also a young man standing there, smiling at her. He had a red bow sitting on top of his shaggy brown hair, and he wore a black vest over a blue t-shirt and jeans. She'd seen his face so many times that she knew who it was immediately.

Christofer Drew smiled even bigger at the stunned look on her face. "Hello, EmmaLee."

She inched towards him slowly, reaching her hand out to touch the soft fabric of his shirt, making sure he was really there and this wasn't her imagination messing with her head. He just continued to smile at her, delighting in her awed expression.

"Wha- What are you doing in my house?" Emma asked, still shocked.

"Well, your parents called my manager, saying you were a big fan of mine. They said that they would pay me three hundred dollars if I came over here and met you on Christmas." He smiled again. "I told them I would do it, and they didn't have to pay me. And..." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, holding it tight in his fist. "I wanted to add my own little spin on the gift."

He opened his hand, and Emma gaped at what he held. There, in the palm of his hand, was a small twig of mistletoe. Emma gulped.

He leaned down as he lifted the mistletoe high above the both of them, holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

Emma took in a deep breath of air, and before she knew what was happening, she was kissing Christofer Drew.

It was a short kiss. He merely touched his lips gently to hers, lingered there for a moment, and then leaned back up with a smile. It was brief, but it was very sweet, and it took Emma's breath away.

"Merry Christmas, EmmaLee," he said softly, tucking the mistletoe behind her ear.

Emma smiled shyly. "Merry Christmas, Christofer," she said.

She'd only been awake a few minutes, and this was already the best Christmas of her life.

**A/N: And that's all there is to it. Merry Christmas, Emmy and Devy! Hope you liked my gifts. :)**


End file.
